The Chronciles of Lorien
by Elora Darkstar
Summary: this is the humorious tale of what happens when three she-elves decide to raise a rambuctions wolf cub in the fair woods of lothlorien.( please read and reveiw. I and my friends helping me write this THRIVE ON REVEIWS!!!)
1. Found

Disclaimer: If I owned Lord of the Rings do you honestly think I would need scholarships to pay for college? I think not! (I'm not knocking the scholarships! Honest! *Hugs scholarships in case they are offended*   
  
AN: The idea for this story came about from another fanfic my friends and I are writing. Well, actually two fanfics-"Whisper in the Night" and "These Three Remain". They are the saga of three sisters and how they find love and all that mushy stuff. (I love a good romance!) In Whispers in the Night, one of the sisters, Elenmir Starjewel finds a baby wolf cub and raises it. My friends and I decided that the opportunity to write a humorous story about three elves attempting to train a rambunctious baby wolf in the timeless woods of Lothlorien was just to good to pass up. If you read either of the two stories this takes place during "Whispers in the Night" before "These Three Remain" If you want a book time it takes place right before the War of the Ring. Frodo is still in Rivendell at this time. There may be some discrepancies between the Whispers and this Fic but that's only because the wolf is not the main plot of Whispers. And now.bring on the chaos!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kalamir entered into the woods of Lothlorien and immediately felt as though everything were right with the world, although that couldn't have been farther from the truth. It was almost as if the instant you stepped into these boundaries all worries and cares were lifted from your shoulders. Up ahead of her she could see Elenmir walking with an expression of pure bliss on her face and humming an elvish tune. "Happy to be home, Ele?" she called.   
  
Elenmir turned around and beamed at Kala. "You bet! Its like I never left! I can't wait to see Uncle Malving!" Ele twirled around with her arms outstretched. She didn't care how silly she looked. She was home. "Hurry! Its not far!" She was about to take off running and let Kala and Naremir find their way on their own, when she heard a small sound. She turned and looked at the others. "Did you hear that?"   
  
"Hear what?" asked Ele's sister Naremir. "All we've heard is you humming that song for the past hour!"   
  
Ele made a face at her sister "I heard something!" she insisted. "Its over that way!" and with that she ran off in the direction she had indicated. The other two rolled their eyes and followed.   
  
They crept quietly up to Ele where she lay stretched out on top of a rock looking down into a thicket. She looked to be on the verge of tears. "I told you I heard something! she whispered mournfully, "Look!" Nare and Kala looked down into the thicket.   
  
"Oh no." was all Kala said.   
  
A tiny wolf puppy lay curled up next to the body of an older wolf. From time to time it would whimper and lick the face as if begging the adult to stand up. An arrow was embedded in the side of the adult wolf.   
  
Nare looked as though she was about to break out into sobs any minute. "I'll bet that was its mom! She tried to make it back to her baby."  
  
Kala joined with a sniffle. " But she did make it back! But now. "   
  
Ele stood up "I'm not going to let the little thing die. It's coming with us!"   
  
The others joined with variations on the same theme. They climbed down off the rock and attempted to make their way around to the thicket. Ele muttered various un-polite comments at the thorny brambles as they scrambled through them. "That's it!" she cried after untangling herself from the umpteenth bramble bush. "Going out we are climbing the darn rock!"  
  
  
  
"We don't have to Ele!" grinned Nare as she attempted to fight her way through a particularly stubborn bush. "We've already made a path to get out!" Nare pointed behind them at the path they had beaten in their efforts to push through the dense growth.   
  
Kala laughed "Problem solved!"   
  
At last they made it past the brambles and entered the little thicket. The wolf cub shrank back from the approaching and potentially dangerous strangers. It snarled a rather charming baby snarl at them and then cringed at the resounding coos of "How CUTE! " that followed. Ele crept up to the baby and extended her hand. The pup attempted to bite but Ele was quicker. With lightning speed her hand whipped around and grabbed the cub. The cub struggled for a brief moment but then, as if it was grateful to not be alone anymore, it stopped snapping at the air and attempted to snuggle up to Ele. Once more a chorus of "How adorable" filled the air. The three elves gathered around the baby and showered it with attention. The wolf looked at them with liquid brown eyes and lapped it all up.   
  
"He's so cute!"   
  
"Isn't that just adorable? Look at him! He's glad he's not alone anymore!"   
  
"He is just the most adorable thing I have ever seen!"   
  
"He's so precious!"   
  
"Look at his eyes. Aren't they sweet?"   
  
"He's such a sweet widdle baby isn't he?"   
  
Various comments of the adoring sort were bantered about for a good hour before the elves realized that they needed to be getting to Uncle Malving's house. Ele gathered up the wolf cub and the three of them started towards the path they had made in the bushes-only to have Uncle Malving come crashing through the bushes.   
  
"What are you three doing here?" he thundered. "Don't you realize this is a wolf's de-what is that?" he directed his gaze at the furry little ball of fluff in Ele's arms.   
  
Ele smiled her most charming grin. The one she used when she was a child and got caught sneaking cookies. "Why uncle! Can't you tell? 'Tis a baby wolf!" she held up the wriggling cub "Isn't he adorable? Someone killed his mother, I'm going raise him."   
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!??! Ele you cannot raise this creature! Wolves ar-" Malving was interrupted by Nare   
  
"Uncle, what is that in your hand?"   
  
Malving sighed ,held out his bow and prepared for the onslaught. Identical expressions of horror and sadness came over the girl's faces.   
  
"YOU KILLED HIS MOM!"   
  
"UNCLE HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"   
  
"Well, now I'm definitely going to raise him"   
  
Malving tried to placate the angry she-elves in front of him. "It's only a wolf! Wolves are evil!" at this all three girls tried to cover the ears of the wolf puppy.   
  
"He'll hear you!"   
  
"SHHHHHHHHH!!!!"   
  
"Its ok, he didn't mean it!"   
  
"The poor thing! That has to be giving him a bad self image!"  
  
Malving mentally groaned. All he had wanted to do was get rid of the wolf that had been prowling the borders of Lothlorien. Now he was going to have to figure out a way to make his niece put down the cub and let him finish the job. In addition to that he was going to have to figure out a way to make up for killing it. "Elenmir" he began. To his absolute horror he saw her eyes fill up with tears. Ai Valar! She was going to do that face! Ele looked at him with huge violet eyes. Tears shone brightly in them, turning them a deep shade of indigo. She sniffed. Oh no, she was sniffling now! You must resist Malving! Ele hugged the baby wolf tighter. It began trying to lick away the tears that were running down her cheeks. Resist giving in, Malving! It's just a wolf! You can do this!   
  
Ele choked back a sob "B-B-But uncle, he's so little!" she sniffed "He's never even had a chance to live!" her voice broke and she let out a small sob.   
  
Resist, don't give in! It's just a wolf. She'll forget about it soon. Don't give in! She'll stop crying any minute now! Malving couldn't have been more wrong.   
  
Kala and Nare grinned at each other behind Malving's back. Then each of the girls moved to stand by Ele. The tears began to well up in their eyes as well and soon Malving was confronted with not one but three crying females.   
  
Valar Help me now ! He thought.   
  
Nare looked up, tears were streaming down her face now and her eyes were shimmering with an indication of more to come. "Uncle. Please, give him a chance to live! 'Tis bad enough that he has lost his mother at such an early age! Please uncle. Don't kill him!" she ended her plea for mercy with a small sniffle as she stroked the cub's head.   
  
Kala sniffled and took the cub from Ele. "He so sweet" she whispered as she cuddled him. The wolf whined and tried to lick her face. "He could be trained!" she cast Malving a pleading glance. Tears were pouring from her eyes and she too was sniffling. "He wouldn't be much trouble. Don't cut his life short! Let him live!" She sobbed and held the wolf cub tightly. Her eyes looked as green as the forest around him. The silver in her eyes shone brightly. "He could be trained!" she whispered again.   
  
Face it Malving. You've lost the battle . Malving sighed. "Very well. You may keep the cub." All three girls slammed into him in a giant hug. "Thank you Uncle!" cried Ele.   
  
Nare hugged him tightly. "You won't regret it!"   
  
Kala hugged him as well. "You are the best!"   
  
Malving returned the hugs and then smiled. "Well, you have a pet. Can we go home and eat now?" He started to walk off but noticed all three girls were now gathered around the body of the adult wolf.   
  
"Its so sad" sniffed Kala.   
  
"She shouldn't just be left here" said Ele in a mournful tone.   
  
"Some one should bury her" agreed Nare.   
  
Malving sighed and went for a shovel 


	2. Party Pooper

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Its on my 'to do' list though. Right after " rid all schools of statistic classes. Especially when its not a statistic class to begin with and the professor insists on teaching statistics."   
  
AN: BTW: Some of this is wrote from Lorien's point of view. He's just so cute. I couldn't resist. I'm basing him on the way my dog acted when she was a puppy. And the little signifies thinking because for some reason italics don't work on my comp. *  
  
After Malving buried the mother wolf (with much sniffling coming from the three females) the girls ran off to introduce the wolf cub to his new home. Malving followed behind dreading his wife's reaction to having a beast like that in her home.   
  
He needn't have worried. As soon as Ele walked in with the fuzzy little hairball, (He mentally made a note never to say that out loud) Malquessa let out a squeal of delight and lifted the tiny cub out of Ele's arms. "He's so cute! Where did you get him?" Malving chose this moment to leave the room. When he returned the four females were grouped around a basket. Comfortably ensconced within it was the wolf cub.   
  
Malving laughed. "Well, looks like he's going to be living comfy." He bent down and looked at the little wolf. It whined and tried to lick him. "What are you going to name the little guy?" He immediately received four different answers.   
  
"Midnight"   
  
"Wraith"   
  
"Prince"   
  
"Baby"   
  
Malving laughed as everyone looked at each other in confusion. Before an argument could break out he put forth his own suggestion. "Why not call him Lorien? That's where you found him, and this way, no matter where you go he'll serve as a reminder that you have a home waiting for you when you return."   
  
Ele smiled. "I like that." The others echoed her sentiments and the little wolf became known as Lorien.   
  
Lorien made it clear from the start that Ele was his favorite. He loved all of the girls but Ele was the one he went running to when he was frightened, lonely or just wanted to play. He quickly charmed all of the family. Even Malving was susceptible to a sad puppy face. One night Malquessa discovered him dropping tidbits to the pup that lurked under the table.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him. There was a hint of laughter in her voice.   
  
"W-w well, the poor little fellow looks a mite skinny! And, its not hurting anything. He's a growing puppy!" Malving stumbled through feeble excuse after feeble excuse. Each justification was becoming less reasonable then the one before it. When he finally suggested that eating elvish food would make the wolf less likely to become violent the females at the table looked at each other and burst out laughing.   
  
Nare giggled. "Admit it, Uncle, you like the little guy!"   
  
Malving turned bright red and muttered something under his breath. Ele couldn't quite catch the words but it had something to do with adorable puppies and gloating females.   
  
The next few days passed uneventfully. Then Midsummer's Eve arrived. The entire household was running around frantically trying to prepare for the feast that was being given by the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien. Ele and Kala were threatening Nare with assorted jewelry and hair ornaments.   
  
"You have to dress up, Nare! You cannot go to the feast in your traveling clothes." Kala scolded.   
  
"Why not? I have to travel to get to the feast!" Nare retorted.   
  
"Across a walkway doesn't count." Ele countered as she waved a hairbrush threateningly. "This is not just any feast. This is a feast given by the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel!"   
  
Nare sighed. "Fine but I'm bringing a dagger or something to entertain myself with if things get too boring."   
  
Ele and Kala smiled. Each one held out a bag. Stashed within were their daggers. Ele laughed. "We're bringing ours too. Wouldn't want things to get too boring. We are going to leave them at the edge of the clearing. If things get too dull we are heading to the sparring field."   
  
Nare looked at the daggers with a smirk. "How are you going to fight while wearing a dress?"   
  
Kala grinned. "Way ahead of you!" She lifted the edge of her skirts to reveal boots and leggings. "Why do you think we wore dresses with long, full skirts? They hide the sparring clothes."   
  
Nare laughed. "Should have thought of that." She looked at the dress lying across the bed and sighed. "Ok. I guess I really don't have a choice."   
  
"Nope"   
  
"Not really, no"   
  
Nare shooed Ele and Kala out of her room and looked for her bag. It wasn't in her room. She sat down on the bed with a sigh and glared at the dress. "Amin delotha lle!" she whispered at the dress. She hoped they could manage to sneak off to the sparring field soon.   
  
Lorien lay in his basket and looked around in confusion. Everyone was running around in a hurry and no one was paying any attention to him. He whined and put his head down on the edge of the basket. No one noticed. He looked up. He whined louder and laid his head down in an exaggerated manner. Still no response. Lorien stood up and tried to get out of his basket. His little paw caught on the edge and he went sprawling on the floor. He yelped and looked up hopefully. Ele stopped and picked him up. Now he would get some attention! But to his disappointment she only rubbed his head and placed him back in his basket. Lorien sighed and laid his head down on his paws. He felt very left out. He stood up. Darn it! He'd just go play by himself then! He stood up again and attempted to jump out of the basket. This time his foot cleared the edge. He ran off in the direction Ele had gone. After wandering around the huge house for a while he suddenly felt very small. He wanted to just sit down and howl until someone came for him. No, he told himself. Be brave. You are a wolf! You are strong! You are ferocious! Be brave! Lorien looked at the leg of a table. It seemed to go on and on, far above his head. But I'm not ferocious! I'm so little! I want my Ele, or my Kala, or my Nare, or anybody-as long as I don't have to be alone.   
  
Nare finished dressing and began the search for her bag again. Where had she put it? She dug through a trunk, sending things flying. An old wooden sword hit the floor, followed by several more items. Nope, not there. She looked under the bed. Not there either. She mentally condemned the bag to be eaten by a rabid squirrel but realized the likelihood of that was next to impossible. Nare sighed and put her head in her hands. Where was that darn bag?   
  
Lorien sat down under the table and whimpered softly. He wanted his basket. He heard a crash and panicked. It's a monster! It's going to eat me! He turned and tried to run away but instead ran straight into the table leg. He whined softly, not wanting to alert the monster that there was a little wolf cub in the vicinity. Lorien wobbled around, slightly dazed. Had the monster hit him? He tucked his tail between his legs and hunkered down, dreading what might happen next. Suddenly something soft and velvety and slightly heavy landed on his head. He yelped in terror and fled behind a chair as he peered at the strange creature that had tried to attack him. He cautiously crept closer. It was a large leather bag. He sniffed it. The scent was familiar. My Nare! he thought joyfully. He quickly scuttled inside the bag to hide from the monster. There were two daggers at the very bottom. Worn out from his big "adventure" the little wolf quickly fell into a deep sleep.   
  
Ele knocked on Nare's door. "Are you coming?" she hissed. "We need to leave before Aunt Malquessa and Uncle Malving do so they won't ask questions about the bags!"   
  
Nare looked frantic. "I can't find my bag! It was here! I know it was! Help me Ele! If I don't find that bag I won't be able to bring my daggers! I'll have to spend the whole night at that party!"   
  
Kala popped up. Her bag was slung over her shoulder. "Lets go!" she said.   
  
"Nare can't find her bag!" explained Ele,   
  
"So? Just put your daggers in one of our bags." said Kala reasonably.   
  
"MY DAGGERS ARE IN THE BAG!" Nare hissed frantically   
  
"Oh"   
  
"Did you check the parlor?" said a voice from behind them. Nare turned an odd shade of purple and Ele and Kala turned around with a look of dread on their faces. Uncle Malving stood there with a smug grin on his face.   
  
"Ummm, how much of that did you hear?" asked Ele even though she was pretty sure she already knew.   
  
"All of it." Malving was clearly enjoying himself. "Now, if one didn't know you three, one might wonder why you need to take daggers to a feast. But seeing as how I DO know you, I have a theory. May I?" and without waiting for an answer he continued. "My theory is that you are planning to skip out of that feast as soon as possible and head to the sparring field. I'll even go so far as to wager that you have your sparring clothes on under those lovely gowns. Would I win that bet?"   
  
Kala groaned. The whole plan was ruined. Now they had to stay at that dumb feast the whole night.   
  
Malving laughed. "Nare, your bag is in the parlor. If you want to get away with this scheme of yours you three had better leave now. I'll try and stall Malquessa long enough for you to get away. All I ask is that you stay at the party long enough for her to see that you're there." He smiled. "Is that so much to ask?"   
  
The three girls grumbled but all agreed that this was acceptable. Then they turned and fled. Nare scooped up her bag as they passed the parlor. "This is heavy," she gasped.   
  
"Its just your imagination!" Kala told her as they ran down the walkway into the clearing where the feast was being held. They quickly hid the bags and walked sedately into the clearing like good little elven maidens.   
  
Lorien woke up when he felt himself being lifted into the air. Had the monster got him? He huddled in the bag, he felt so alone. Where's my Ele? He wondered. Why hasn't she come to rescue me? She'll come get me soon. So will my Kala and my Nare. Lorien felt slightly better after this but he was still scared. Suddenly he felt the bag drop. He stayed curled up in a little ball for what seemed like forever. Maybe Ele can't find me! Maybe that's why she hasn't came! Maybe I should come out of the bag. That way she would see me! Lorien poked his nose out of the bag. It was dark outside. Where am I? What if that monster's out there? I should stay in here! Its safe in here! But.Ele won't be able to find me in here. Lorien gathered his courage and took a cautious step out of the bag. He stood there for a moment shivering in fear. A breeze blew and the leaves around him stirred. The monster! It's coming to get me! Lorien almost dove back into the bag but the thought of Ele looking for him kept him from hiding in the bag again. A breeze blew again but Lorien faced it defiantly. I'm not scared of you monster! My Ele is coming to look for me and she can't find me if I hide. Did you hear me? I'm not scared of you! Not even one little bit! Lorien faced into the breeze and growled a tiny baby growl. He stopped when his sensitive little nose picked up a familiar scent on the air.  
  
My Ele! She's looking for me! Lorien ran around with his nose held high, sniffing the air. My Kala and my Nare are with her! He raced off trying to follow the scent.   
  
Ele, Kala and Nare were standing on the edges of the crowd. "I am about to die of boredom," Nare whispered. " Can we go to the sparring field now?"   
  
"Aunt Malquessa isn't here yet! We can't leave until she sees us!" Kala said. Nare groaned.   
  
Ele looked around hopefully. "Maybe she's already here. We should walk around and maybe we'll see her!"   
  
Kala and Nare nodded. It was better than just standing there. The three moved off into the crowd.   
  
Lorien was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Gotta find my Ele he thought. To his surprise he found himself staring at a crowd of Elves. They were talking and singing and laughing. His tummy growled when he saw them walk over to a table of food. Maybe they will know where my Ele is! He ran up to one woman and tugged on the edge of her gown. She looked down at him.   
  
" IT'S A WOLF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The whole place was thrown into chaos. Women screamed and the men drew their bows and glanced around wildly in search of the ravenous beast that dared attack during Midsummer's Eve festivities.   
  
Lorien looked around wildly. Everywhere women and children were fleeing. Men were cutting through the crowds with loaded bows. He whimpered and ran towards a table with the intention of hiding under it. Someone stepped on his paw and he let loose with a loud yowl of pain. Immediately, all the attention was turned in his direction. Lorien cowered and whined in fear. He put on his best "I'm sorry" face. The one that always worked with Ele and the others. It didn't seem to be working with this crowd though. Three men stepped to the front and aimed their bows at him.   
  
Ele, Nare and Kala were standing by the food table listening to three elves talk about what they surely thought were interesting topics to "proper young ladies". "Lady Elenmir," asked the one that had leeched on to her. " Have you done any interesting.er..sewing lately?"   
  
Ele gaped at him. Sewing? That was the best he could come up with? She smiled sweetly at him. "You aren't from LothLorien are you?"   
  
"No Milady. I hail from Mirkwood."   
  
"Then that explains why you do not know that I hate to sew. I prefer sword fighting to sewing any day."   
  
"Sword fighting?" he scoffed. "A woman cannot sword fight! They are not strong enough! Besides, women should stay indoors and attend to the family."   
  
Ele was seething. Don't hit him; he's not from Lothlorien. He has an excuse for such stupidity. Don't hit him. Calm down. Don't hit him. Do not punch him. Its not lady like. You are supposed to be acting like a lady. Don't hit him.   
  
"Milady, you are quite red, perhaps you are embarrassed at being found out in a lie? Do not worry. I forgive you! 'Tis quite natural to want to impress such an Elf as myself."   
  
A rushing noise filled Ele's ears. She was seeing red right now. FORGET BEING A LADY! her mind screamed. HIT HIM! HIT HIM! HE DESRVES IT! She forced herself to smile sweetly at the pig. "Of course Milord. I only wanted to impress you. Why, you are the epitome of masculinity. Who couldn't resist you?" Kala and Nare watched in horror. Ele's voice was practically a purr. She reached behind her and unfastened the clasp of her gown. The Elf's eyes grew wide. Ele let the gown fall revealing her sparring clothes. She smiled at the man again, but this time the smile was not a sweet, demure female smile. This smile was pure evil. With loud howl she launched herself at the Elf. Kala was the best warrior she knew, and she had trained Ele thoroughly in unarmed combat. The elf didn't stand a chance. His buddies waded in to try and help the poor guy. Kala and Nare gave each other feral grins and took off the gowns. They jumped into the fray with a loud cry. The three male elves were hopelessly outmatched.   
  
Those elves not hunting for the "highly dangerous" wolf gathered around. Many began cheering for one side or the other and placing bets. Others attempted to break up the fight. It took six elves each to haul the furious she-elves off their adversaries. The three girls began struggling wildly. Other elves held back the male elves. Oddly enough the males didn't seem too eager to resume the fight. Of course, there were the obligatory taunts.   
  
"COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN A WOMAN COULDN'T DO ANY BETTER THAN THAT!" shouted the Elf that had been talking to Ele. He had two black eyes and scratches all over his face. A bruise was forming along his jaw.   
  
Ele, who didn't have a mark on her, turned even redder and began spitting elvish curses at the battered elf. She was in the middle of one rather inventive one of her own devising when a loud howl pierced the air. Ele stopped in mid-word. "Lorien," she breathed. She broke free of the restraining arms around her and sped off towards the noise. Those holding back the combatants looked at each other and then ran after the she-elf. Kala and Nare smiled at the three male elves and began to stalk towards them. The formerly brash and bragging elves backed away slowly.   
  
Lorien huddled at the base of the table, completely at the mercy of those that held the bows on him. He whimpered and gazed at the bowmen with fear in his eyes. They drew back the bowstring and aimed for the tiny wolf cub crouched shivering in front of them. Lorien shut his eyes. I want my Ele and my Kala and my Nare. He thought sadly. Suddenly, like music to his ears, he heard her voice. "Lorien!" He looked up as Ele broke through the circle and scooped him into her arms.   
  
Ele hugged Lorien close. "My poor little baby!" she cooed. "How did you get here?" Lorien whined in happiness and licked her chin. She smiled at him and ruffled his fur. "Lets go see Nare and Kala ok?" Ele brushed past the astonished bowmen. She laughed inwardly. She couldn't decide what they looked more shocked about: Her choice of clothing or the fact that she had just picked up a wolf cub. She walked back to the scene of the fight. Nare and Kala were once again being restrained and once again they didn't have a mark on them. On the other hand, the male elves were even more battered and bruised. All three of them were glaring at the she-elves.   
  
"Heathens!" spat one of them.   
  
Kala laughed. "Oh you're just saying that because we beat you!"   
  
Ele giggled. "Look who I found!" she held up the wolf cub. "Lorien!"   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
Ele cuddled him. "I don't know what he was doing here. Last time I saw him he was in his basket."   
  
Suddenly Kala laughed, "Nare! Your bag!"   
  
Nare looked confused. "What about my bag?"   
  
Kala grinned. "You said it felt heavy. I'll bet he crawled in there and went to sleep or something. He didn't move or cry out when you picked it up because the motion scared him. And then when you put it down he crawled out and tracked us here!" She walked over to Lorien. "You're such a smart little guy aren't you? Yes you are! You are a smart little baby!"   
  
Al three girls were laughing over this when an icy voice stopped the laughter cold.  
  
"What, may I ask, is going on here?" ]  
  
Ele turned around and found herself face to face with the Lady Galadriel and her husband, Lord Celeborn. Ele gulped and hugged Lorien tighter. "Ummm, I, that is, we.ummm.they..I mean.he.."   
  
Galadriel cut Ele short. "While I am glad to see you have mastered the use of pronouns, you have not answered my question. Why were you three attacking these three and what is that?" her last phrase was aimed at Lorien.   
  
Ele gulped. "We were not 'attacking' the others, they expressed disbelief that a woman could fight. We were merely showing them the error of their ways." She watched in disbelief as Celeborn's mouth quirked up into what might have been a grin. It quickly disappeared, however, and his face went back to a grave countenance. "And this," Ele indicated Lorien "is a wolf cub that my friends and I found a few days ago. He was orphaned and we took him in. He's so little, we can train him! Please milady, don't make us get rid of him! Please don't kill him!" Ele hugged Lorien. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kala step forward as if to speak. Celeborn beat her to it.   
  
"My love, I think no harm will come of letting them keep the cub if they train it as they promised. And as for the fighting, Men are allowed to fight to defend their honor, why can a woman not do the same?" Celeborn smiled at his wife. "Besides, they are a credit to the training of our guard!" He looked at the three bruised elves that were currently glaring at Ele, Nare, and Kala. "Not to mention the fact that they deserved it." The male elves turned and stalked away. Galadriel looked at him. Celeborn shrugged. "I saw the whole thing."   
  
"And you didn't see fit to stop it?"   
  
"No, they were winning, and against elves twice their size. That says something for them."   
  
Galadriel mused over this for a moment. "I suppose it does. Moreover, one day the wolf may have a part in a larger plan. Ladies, you are excused. In addition, from now on keep that wolf under control. We do not want to have a repeat of tonight." Ele could have sworn she saw a twinkle in the Lady's eyes.   
  
"No milady!"   
  
"We don't want that!"   
  
"Last thing in the entire world that we would want!"   
  
Ele and her friends walked away as quickly as they could, but not before they heard a messenger come up to the Lord and Lady.  
  
"Milord, here are your winnings from the fight." Celeborn looked at his wife guiltily. "Umm, there is a very good explanation for this!"   
  
The Lady Galadriel threw back her head and laughed.   
  
Ele, Kala, and Nare ran away from the scene giggling. They headed towards the edge of the woods where they had left their bags. The sight of Uncle Malving and Aunt Malquessa stopped them short. Uncle Malving held in his hand the sodden remnants of three gowns.   
  
"Well, at least we stayed until Aunt Malquessa got here!" 


	3. Let the Fun Begin

Ele: We don't own Lord of the Rings.   
  
Kala: But we really wish we did.   
  
Nare: It's on our wish list!   
  
Lorien: WOOF! (Translation: So don't sue us!)   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Malving was currently glaring at the three she-elves. "What happened?"   
  
"Well, uncle-"   
  
"You see,"   
  
"There were these three elves,"   
  
"And they were TOTAL jerks!"   
  
"Honest!"   
  
"Andtheykindofinsultedussowebeatthemupandwe'rejustgoingtogotothesparingfield nowbye!" Kala gasped out the last sentence and the three girls shot past the older elves, scooping up their bags on the way.   
  
Malving stared at them and then turned to his wife. "What happened?"   
  
Malquessa sighed. "Apparently they've beat up three elves that insulted them and they are now heading for the sparring field. However, dear husband, that is not what concerns me. I find it odd that you KNEW they were going to leave the party. You KNEW they had sparring clothes on under the dresses. You KNEW that they brought their daggers to the party." She advanced on her husband and punctuated each sentence with a poke to his chest.   
  
Malving backed up helplessly " Sweetheart, be reasonable, they are miserable at parties. They are much happier on the sparring field. They take pride in being valued for their abilities rather than just a pretty face. It would be cruel to force them to stay."   
  
Malquessa seemed to be considering this. "This is true. But do you have an explanation as to why they just told us they beat up three elves?"   
  
"They beat up the elves because one of them accused Elenmir of lying in order to impress him."   
  
Malving and Malquessa turned around to see Haldir standing there. The blonde elf smiled. "If I overheard correctly, one of them asked Elenmir if she had done any interesting needlework lately and when she said that she preferred fighting, he laughed at her and said that women were not strong enough to fight."   
  
Malquessa winced. That explained a lot. Ele had worked hard to be accepted in the Lorien guard. She was proud of her accomplishment and to be accused of lying about it would have infuriated her. She pitied the poor elves.   
  
*~*~*~*   
  
Ele balanced on the fence surrounding the sparring field and then carefully back flipped off it. She landed squarely on her feet and then turned to Nare and Kala. "TA-DA!" she said.   
  
Nare raised an eyebrow. "Excellent. I applaud your acrobatics. But did you happen to notice what was on the fence two inches away from your hand?"   
  
Ele turned back to the fence. A fuzzy little caterpillar was inching its way along the stones. Ele paled and then backed away. "T..t..t.that was on the fence?"   
  
Kala looked puzzled. "Yes."   
  
Ele shrieked and backed away quickly. She shoved Kala in front of her. "KILL IT!" she cried.   
  
Kala turned back to Ele. "Its only a caterpillar"   
  
Ele's eyes were wide with fright. "Only a caterpillar?" she hissed. "ONLY A CATERPILLAR! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE SAYING! I HATE CATERPILLARS!"   
  
Kala tried to hide a smile. "Why?"   
  
Ele shuddered. "Ooh, don't want to say. I've tried to repress the memories."   
  
Nare smirked. "When we were VERY young, Ele and I were playing and she accidentally fell on one and squished it. She was not very happy. I thought it was funny."   
  
Ele glared at Nare. "Thank you, you just undid years of work. Now I've got to repress the memories all over again."   
  
Nare smiled cheerfully. "No problem."   
  
Kala laughed and walked over to the caterpillar. "Its just a harmless little baby butterfly. Think of it like that Ele." She bent down and examined the caterpillar.   
  
Ele shook her head. "When it's a harmless little ADULT butterfly then I'll be ok with it. In the meantime I'm keeping as much difference between it and me as possible."   
  
"Oh come now, is that anyway for a member of the Lorien guard to behave?" Haldir stepped out from behind a tree and smiled at the three girls. " 'tis only a little caterpillar."   
  
Ele peeped out from behind Kala. "It's a disgusting worm that's out to get me and nothing less!"   
  
Haldir rolled his eyes, "Nice to know that I have such a brave elf on my guard."   
  
Ele stuck her tongue out at him. "Well then, what does that say for the person that allowed me to join?"   
  
Haldir sighed. "Ok, I'll drop it. I was wondering if you three would come and help train some newbies to the guard. I think it would be..educational for them."   
  
Ele glanced at Kala and Nare and then nodded. "We'd love to."   
  
Haldir smiled and his eyes twinkled. "Wonderful. We're meeting here at dawn."   
  
Nare looked horrified. "You expect a bunch of newbies to be able to train the night after a summer festival?"   
  
Kala sighed. "A bunch of hung-over elves with sharp objects. Can it get any better?" she said sarcastically   
  
Ele snickered and scooped up Lorien. "At least it will be fun!"   
  
*~*   
  
The next morning the three girls gathered on the sparring field awaiting Haldir and the new recruits. Ele was playing with Lorien, waving a strip of cloth in front of him, and laughing hysterically as he grabbed it with his sharp baby teeth and growled his little baby growl.   
  
Kala and Nare sat on the fence cooing over the baby wolf.   
  
"Look at that!"   
  
"Isn't he adorable? Listen to that little growl!"   
  
"He such a tough widdle puppy isn't he?"   
  
Lorien abruptly quit playing with the piece of cloth and sat down. His mouth opened wide in a yawn and he waddled over to Ele and climbed into her lap. He blinked a few times and then curled up and closed his eyes. All three she-elves let out an "Awwwwwwww." Lorien raised his head and blinked sleepily at them.   
  
"Oh no! We woke him up!"   
  
"I'm so sorry Lorien!"   
  
"We won't do that again"   
  
"Do you forgive us?"   
  
Evidently Lorien was not the type to hold grudges because he smiled a big doggy grin and his tail wagged furiously. He cast an adoring look over the three girls and drifted back off to sleep. Ele carefully got to her feet and placed the little cub in his basket that was sitting near the fence. Lorien snuggled down into the soft blankets and rooted around in the basket until he came up with 'his' special little toy, a battered stuffed orc that the girls had dubbed "Uruk." Uncle Malving had made Lorien the toy after the little wolf cub had reduced a pair of his boots to shreds. Lorien loved "Uruk" and dragged it after him everywhere. Ele snickered as Lorien chomped on the little toy in his sleep, growling as he did so.   
  
Ele flopped down on the grass and stared at the sky. "When are they going to get here? Its not nice to be late."   
  
Kala raised an eyebrow, "This from the elf that would be late to everything if not for her friends and family dragging her out the door?"   
  
Ele smiled. "But I'm never late am I?"   
  
Nare laughed. "She has a point."   
  
Ele hopped up and brushed herself off. "I hate waiting. Waiting is boring."   
  
"Then be bored no more!" Kala pointed, "Here's Haldir and the newbies!"   
  
Haldir was leading three sullen elves, as they got closer their faces became more distinct and Ele gasped. "It couldn't be!"   
  
Kala's mouth was hanging open. "It is!"   
  
Nare was on the ground laughing. "It's the three elves from last night! Haldir wants us to teach the three elves that we beat up last night!"   
  
Ele giggled, "Methinks Haldir has a bit of a sadistic streak in him."   
  
Kala nodded "Aye, but I don't think I'll mention it this one time."   
  
The elves started when they noticed the three she-elves waiting for them on the sparring field. Haldir smiled, "Meet your teachers."   
  
The three elves gasped and turned to Haldir, "WHAT? FEMALES TEACH US?"   
  
Haldir's smiled turned cold. "Those females beat you easily last night. Elenmir is the best hand-to-hand fighter on the Lorien guard, Kalamir is the one that taught Elenmir and Naremir served on the Rivendell guard, it would behoove you to learn from them. Gender does not matter in terms of ability. Determination and willingness to learn is what makes a warrior."  
  
  
  
The three elves snorted and glared at Ele and company. Ele smiled sweetly. "Gentlemen-and I use that in the loosest sense of the word, shall we begin?   
  
The one that had been talking to Ele the night before glared. "As you wish Milady-and I use that in the loosest sense of the word."   
  
Ele smirked. "Ooooh, a witty one." She gestured for the elf to enter the sparring ring. Kala and Nare perched on the fence, sitting in between the other two elves.   
  
Kala leaned over to the elf on her right. "This should be good. Ele is a wonderful fighter." She grinned evilly at the elf.   
  
Ele stood in the center of the ring and bowed at the elf. She held her two daggers loosely in her hands and appeared to be totally relaxed. " Now, Galad, I shall let you strike first."   
  
Galad smirked and advanced on the she-elf. Ele stared at him, unblinking. He swung a dagger at her and found, to his surprise that Ele wasn't there anymore. He whirled around and found Ele standing behind him with that same unblinking stare fixed on him. He growled and leaped forward expecting a block from her. Ele smiled and flipped over his head, landing behind him once more.   
  
Nare leaned over to the other elf. "Ele has been studying acrobatics since she was an elfling. Aunt Malquessa was trying to get her mind off learning to fight. It didn't work since she ended up incorporating the flips into her fighting style."   
  
Galad scowled at Ele. "Running scared she-elf?" Ele said nothing but held up a dagger and waved it teasingly at Galad. He rushed forward quickly, trying to keep her from flipping away from him. At the moment Ele dropped into a crouch and swept her leg out, knocking Galad off his feet. He hit the ground with an "OOF" and looked up to see Ele standing beside him.   
  
"Lesson one, Irritated people do not think clearly. Why did you rush up on me? That was stupid. Don't do that." She backed away and waved her hand at him. "Come on. Get up." Galad got to his feet and shot a death glare at Ele. She waved him forward once more and he slowly began to circle her, daggers held out in front. She laughed and waved the dagger at him again, tossing her hair over her shoulder. He tried to kick out at her but she ducked and knocked his leg out from under him again. Galad landed on his back and tried to blink away the stars in front of his vision. Ele leaned down. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. Still not thinking clearly. Lesson two, don't let your opponent irritate you!" she waved him to his feet and backed away laughing. "Block out all the distractions. Concentrate on beating me. Not on what I'm doing or saying."   
  
Kala leaned over to the elf sitting next to her. "If he was smart, he wouldn't pay any attention to Ele, that's one of her tricks, she teases her opponent mercilessly, you see if you are angry you tend to get carel-oooh!" Kala winced as Galad hit the ground again with a particularly nasty sounding thud and then continued with her commentary. "anyway, you tend to get careless and slip up which leaves an opening for---Ow, that looked like that hurt-your opponent to slip in and attack."   
  
Nare nodded from the other side of Kala. "She does it particularly well too! I remember this one time where she beat an elf three times her size, she walked onto the field and ---oh he's going to feel that later on!- actually asked what a dagger was! That elf was furious! He thought he was being mocked-OUCH, wouldn't want that to happen to me-and Ele managed to beat him within a minute. Never underestimate a female fighter. We aren't as strong as you are so we must improvise." Nare shook her head sympathetically as Galad hit the ground with a groan and stayed down.   
  
Ele smiled and leaned over Galad. "Lesson forty three. Gravity can be an enemy or a friend. Pay attention to the placement of rocks if you do not want it as an enemy." Galad snarled at Ele and lunged at her-only to find himself staring into the angry eyes of a baby wolf.   
  
Lorien snarled back at Galad, showing his little baby teeth. Fury shown in his dark brown eyes. NO ONE messes with my Ele! he thought. He slowly backed up making sure he stayed in front of Ele the entire time. Galad slowly stood and Lorien barked at him and stepped forward, his coal black fur stood on end and he growled as threateningly as a tiny wolf cub can.   
  
Ele cooed and scooped Lorien up in her arms. "Aw, isn't that adorable? He wants to protect me! He's such a brave little puppy! Aren't you?" she cuddled Lorien close to her and nodded to Galad. "Good job, Galad. You show potential." Lorien offered a final snarl from Ele's arms. Ele strolled over to Kala. "Your turn" she said as she grinned at the elf sitting beside Kala. 


End file.
